Uncaged
by SingingMisery
Summary: Cross over with FF8. What if Jenova wasn't the only entity to fall to the planet?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Uncaged

Ratings: T for now

Pairings: undecided for now

AN: I am pretending that Jenova cells were never used on Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. Also Italics symbolizes Shiva talking.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

A guard for ShinRa supposed to be alert and vigilant. Supposed to be, but when you're given the most boring thing to guard, it's kind of hard not to slack off. He leaned back against the wall. Hojo's laboratory definitely had to be the most tedious, the most mind-numbing thing to guard. The man exhaled loudly, glancing around. Then something happened. A group of scientists ran out of the building, screaming and yelling loudly. The man rubbed his ear. If he wasn't mistaken, he swore they were yelling to "get out." He gulped, grabbing his gun. An alarm sounded in the distance. The guard raised his gun, expecting the worst. Monsters, dangerous gases, or a weapon misfired. He was expecting any of these things. What he got though was a kid. He had limp brown hair that hung around his face, partially obscuring his features. He was dressed in typical hospital wear, a thin cotton t-shirt and pants. He walked a little way then stopped. The guard was resisting the urge to laugh. _Crazy scientists_, he thought. _Wouldn't know a real threat even if it bit them on the ass._ He walked towards the kid, about to go through the standard 'I have authority here and I'm going to have to you in' spiel. He tried to, Gaia knows he tried. But right then the kid's eyes glowed red. He raised one hand, still being silent. Then, the whole building exploded. The guard was thrown back about ten feet. He was winded and bleeding, but otherwise unharmed. He looked for the kid, expecting the worse. He got the shock of his life.

The kid was still standing.

He still had is hand raised. There wasn't even a scratch on him. The guard seized his radio. There was no way he was dealing with this by himself. As he stammered out his location he had one resounding thought in his head. _Be careful what you fucking wish for, buddy._

XXX

General Sephiroth of the ShinRa army stepped off the elevator and strode down the hall. Up ahead, he observed several cadets and infantryman visibly pale and step hastily out of his way. Everyone knew the general was on edge ever since the Wutai war had ended. The company had no missions to hand out to anyone, let alone the powerful Sephiroth. He arrived at this destination to find Angeal and Genesis already there. His two friends nodded at him and he coolly asked,

"Any idea what this is about?" Angeal shook his head. Genesis looked at him, drawling

"Just be glad they have something for us to do." Sephiroth resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but the redhead was right. He was glad. He was supposed to be DOING things, not sitting around. Finally, the door opened and Lazard beckoned them in. Sephiroth caught a glimpse of pictures of a ruined building on the desk. The director instructed them to sit. He blonde man looked tired and drawn, like he had been up all night.

"Good morning, gentleman. I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have an emergency situation. But bear in mind, this information is classified." The man leaned back in his chair. "As you all know, Jenova was a calamity that fell to our planet. We recently did dig it back up. Hojo was an advocator of using the cells to create stronger and faster SOLDEIRs but after some nasty results that project was cancelled. We thought Jenova was the only calamity to fall from the sky. We were wrong." The man paused again, choosing his next words. "Another calamity, named Shiva also came with Jenova. Only instead of 

wanting to destroy and maim, Shiva wanted to protect. It goes from person to person, living like a host of the human. It's not parasitic, but almost motherly. It chooses a human it feels needs the most protection. After years of searching and coming up with nothing, Hojo found one of these humans. A boy, three years old, in an orphanage. That was fourteen years ago. He never told us." Lazard let that information sink in before bringing a picture of the boy. "His name is Squall Leonhart." The three SOLDIERs examined his picture. He looked...sad almost. His hair was brown and fell haphazardly all over his head. A pair of steel gray eyes peered out. A diagonal scar cut his features in two. "Last night he escaped from one of the laboratories, before blowing it up. The exceptional thing is he had no weapons of any kind. A witness said he was still standing after the blast and he has no injuries." Sephiroth spoke up,

"Where is Hojo?" Lazard snorted.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. He is nowhere to be found. Apparently he had the good sense to defect." Internally, Sephiroth grinned. He had a reason to kill the bastard now. "I don't mean to undermine you, but we need someone to watch him. And before you start thinking of yourselves as glorified baby sitters, think of this. This teenager blew up a building with his mind. Imagine what would happen if the enemy got their hands on him." A silence followed. Angeal broke it by saying,

"Where is he now?"

"Medical ward, under heavy sedation. Apparently Shiva only comes out when he is in a distressed mental state. He needs to sleep off the effects of the drugs Hojo had put in him." Angeal sighed,

"I'll take the first watch then. Kid's a bit younger then Zack. Maybe it'll calm him down a little." Sephiroth shook his head. Zack and calm go together like oil and water.

XXX

_He was floating. Time and space had no meaning to him. He was in a pleasant blanket of sleep and he never wanted to leave_. Squall_. Squall? That had some meaning to it. It was his...name? _Squall honey, I need you to wake up._ Wake up? Nononononononono He didn't want to wake up. _Wake up!_ But that means he has to go back to him. _No, silly. You're safe. Just open your eyes. _His eyes? _Hello? Wake up!

Squall opened his eyes.

First he got an impression of supreme whiteness. He snapped his eyes closed. A good natured voice said,

"Light hurt? Here, let me turn it off." The light was dimmed and Squall cautiously opened his eyes again. He saw a boy that looked to be about his age. He had spiky black hair and glowing blue eyes. He had an infectious grin on his face.

"The name's Zack. What's yours?" Squall opened his mouth but no sound emerged. He just about panicked when Shiva's soft voice resounded in his head. _You're dehydrated and need some water. Relax._ He obeyed, mentally thanking the goddess for staying. _I told you, I'll never leave. So, stop doubting _

_yourself and me. I said your safe and I mean it. _Zack watched, intrigued. "There's some water there." Squall grabbed the jug and greedily slurped half of the water, spilling a lot down his front. Coughing, he slurped the other half down, not caring that his manners were terrible_. You look like a cow. _He rolled his eyes. "Angeal went to go get a nurse when you started to wake up. You'll like Angeal, he's the coolest." Squall looked around the room.

"Where am I?"

"ShinRa medical facility." The small teen instantly saddened. He was still a prisoner then. Zack, seeing the sorrow written on Squall's face, tried to make it better. "But...were not all like Hojo. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Okay, so you're not allowed to leave just yet, but you have permission to go where ever you like. And hey! We can spend some more time together. That is, if you want to." Squall, still uneasy, nodded. "Would it kill you smile?" Just then the door opened and in stepped a burly man. He had a wide sword on his back and black hair just like Zack. "That's Angeal. He hardly smiles to. I think you two would get along." The man scowled at Zack.

"Very mature." He held out a hand to Squall. "As you now know, my name is Angeal. I am SOLDIER first class. I, along with two others, have been assigned to protect you. Your allowed to wander where ever you want, just let one of us know where you are going." His expression softened. "You are no longer a prisoner. There will be no more needles or anything of the kind anymore. Hojo escaped but we have our top people on it. You're going to have to stay here for a couple more days. They just want to make sure you're okay." Squall nodded. Zack sighed.

"I'll come back and visit though. Don't you worry." The teen bounded after Angeal. _I like him. _The brunette teen rolled his eyes again. _At least he has a sense of humour._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Uncaged

Ratings: T for now

Pairings: I have decided to do Squall(or Leon)xSephiroth

AN: I am pretending that Jenova cells were never used on Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. Also Italics symbolizes Shiva talking.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Sorry about the long wait. I lost one friend to suicide, then lost another in a hit and run accident. My grandmother fell down a set of stairs and broke her hip. I had exams and a whole bunch of other stuff to deal with. I'm just so tired right now and everything hurts.

* * *

Chapter Two

**Flashback**

He moved awkwardly, as all toddlers do, to the kitchen. All the other kids had gone to play hide and go seek. He wasn't invited. But he had found a butterfly! He wanted to show Addie. Addie, one of the ladies in charge of the orphanage, was one of his best friends. She didn't laugh at him when he told her about Shiva. He ran forward into the building. The door to the kitchen was cracked open. He approached, only to have Shiva to tell him to stop. The butterfly on his hand fluttered its wings in a panic before taking off crazily for the open window. Squall peered into the kitchen, eyes widening when he saw Addie sitting at the kitchen table, anger written on her face. Squall had only seen that look once before, when one of the older boys had pushed him into a wall. He couldn't see the other person's face, only an arm was in his line of sight.

"He's not the one you're looking for. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I know your lying. I'm taking him with me. Do you have any idea what his power can do? How rich it will make me?"

"I don't care. He's just a little boy, not some experiment!"

"You should have thought of that before you did what you did. You knew the repercussions." Just then, Squall accidently opened the door a little bit, drawing the attention to him. Several things happened at once. Addie's eyes widened in fear. She opened her mouth to say something. At the same time, the stranger shot her in the chest. Squall stared at his fallen friend, willing her to get up, to save him. The shooter smiled creepily at him, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Hello, child. My name is Professor Hojo."

**End flashback**

Squall sat up, drenched in sweat. Closing his eyes again, he fell back onto the bed with a pained gasp. _That's what happens when you're not in a drugged induced sleep_ came Shiva's voice. _You have dreams... and nightmares. _The brunette teen made a non committal noise and covered his head with the scratchy cotton blanket. He had hated being drugged, but if this was a side effect, then maybe it wasn't so bad. Turning on his side, he saw that someone had left some food on a plate for him. He viewed it with suspicion. On the subject of being drugged, several times it had been placed in his food. Shiva sighed. _We are going to have to work on your trust levels_.

XXX

Genesis lay down on the simulated mako reactor, letting one leg dangle off the edge. Angeal stood next to him, arms crossed over his chest. The silence between them was a comfortable one. The redhead had an annoying piece of hair in his eye though. Too lazy to move it, he tried blowing on it. After several attempts, he gave an aggravated sigh and swiped his hand to move it. A chuckle was heard and Angeal said,

"You are being childish." Genesis frowned

"I am nooooooot." He started to whine. The other man gave him a look. He returned it before shrugging. The silence returned, as did his hair.

"He's not eating." The redhead swiped angrily at the hair again.

"Who's not eating?"

"Squall." Genesis sat up this time, a motion which let his bangs fall into his eyes. Giving up, he looked at Angeal.

"You saw the reports. The boy had enough drugs to keep a Behemoth down." The redhead stood, removing _Loveless _from his pocket. He flipped through it before continuing. "It was probably placed inside things he consumed; water, food etc. If he gets hungry enough, he'll eat." Angeal gave him a different look.

"That is cruel of you to say." Genesis sighed.

"You're right. Now come on, I haven't been practicing and I want to spar." Angeal frowned; Genesis had been acting strange lately. He had no time to think about that as the other man's sword came at him. He parried the thrust easily and fell into the fight effortlessly.

XXX

Zack stared at Squall, who was trying to ignore him. The teen was becoming more and more uncomfortable. That was another thing he hated, being stared at. Finally he broke the silence turning to look at Zack.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just seeing if I could get you to talk." The younger teen rolled his eyes, causing Zack to laugh. Shiva joined in on the laughter. Squall let it continue before saying,

"When I am getting out of here?" The raven-haired teen sobered up instantly. Squall didn't talk much, preferring to express his opinion with shrugs or non-committal sounds. Any verbalization from the teen was about when he was getting out of the medical ward. After that, he switched the conversation to Zack, who was always too happy to talk about ShinRa, his life, or any other topic that came up. It had been three days since Squall had woken up and Zack knew nothing about the younger male.

"Soon, I promise. But you're not making it go any faster by not eating." The reproachful look Zack gave him was so motherly it almost made him laugh. Almost though. To placate his new friend, he grabbed an apple and took a bite. Zack smiled and nodded to himself. It wasn't much, but it was a start. An uncomfortable silence grew, well uncomfortable for Zack at any rate. The teen liked conversation, while Squall seemed to dislike it. Zack mentally shrugged. He hung out with Sephiroth after all.

XXX

**Flashback**

He shivered in the cold room, not having more to wear than a thin cotton t-shirt and pants. Squall sat with his knees tucked under his chin, whimpering softly. Shiva murmured soft words of comfort, but he didn't hear it. He was too afraid.

The door opened and he scrambled away into the corner, covering his face. Peering out through the gaps in his fingers, he saw Hojo standing there. He started to tremble when he noticed a knife in the man's hand.

"Well, Squall, today we're going to test your healing rate."

Later, Hojo stood at the door, blood dripping off the edge of the knife to land on the floor. Squall sobbed, holding his hand over his head where Hojo had cut. Diagonally across the middle of his forehead. The man didn't show any pity or remorse for the seven-year old, just mentally made a note to check back tomorrow.

**End Flashback **

Again, Squall sat up. He clutched at his head, feeling the searing pain as if the scar had been inflicted just yesterday. _I'm sorry, Squall. _He mentally waved it off, it wasn't her fault.

"Nightmares?" He jerked at that voice. It was different from Zack's and Angeal's. He peeked at the new stranger. He had long silver hair that seem so meticulously groomed that it made him self conscious about his own scruffy appearance. He had on a shirt and jacket that Squall was not only made for aesthetic purposes, but for easy movement. A sheathed sword sat in the corner. Squall's eyes widened. It was HUGE. _What is it with these guys and oversized weapons? Overcompensating for something? _Angeal had been showing off his buster sword. Squall tried to suppress a laugh, but failed, drawing a raised eyebrow from the newcomer.

"Yeah, you could say that." Squall clenched his fist and teeth, all humour forgotten. He looked back at the stranger, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, Mr...?"

"I didn't tell you my name. And it's actually General. General Sephiroth." Squall blinked. THIS was Sephiroth? The man Zack talked about? The revered Sephiroth, hero to the people? He realized he should be saluting or something and tried to sit up, but sank back down with a cry of pain. Sephiroth leaned over him with a look of concern. "Don't strain yourself. Angeal will kill me if your recovery period is lengthened and I didn't do anything." That's right. Zack mentioned something about being best friends. But why would they care about him? Sephiroth had sat back down and was studying him with calculating green eyes.

"It was Hojo, wasn't it? Who gave you this?" The general gestured to the teen's face. Squalls eyes widened again.

"H-How did you know?" Sephiroth smiled without any humour or warmth.

"You're not the only one he's scarred, child"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks ever so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Uncaged

Ratings: T for now

Pairings: I have decided to do Squall(or Leon)xSephiroth

AN: I am pretending that Jenova cells were never used on Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. Also Italics symbolizes Shiva talking.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 3

Squall awoke to a feeling (a bit subdued, but still there) of happiness. At first he couldn't figure out why, but then it hit him, causing him to give a rare smile.

He got to leave today.

The sun, as if celebrating his happiness, was shining through the window. He raised one hand to a sunbeam, as if to catch it, the sun illuminating his skin. He had noticed that the sun rarely shone here, the pollution causing the sky to cloud. Daring to get up, he stretched out the kinks in his arms and legs. The door slid open behind him and a young nurse came in.

"Oh, you're up. That's good." She placed a tray with some food on it. "The Director of SOLDIER has sent word for you to be sent over as soon as you're ready." She suppressed a smile of amusement when the teen gave a disdainful look at the food. "As soon as you finish that, you can go." She failed to hold onto 

her laughter when Squall ate the food as fast as he could. She handed him some clothes, tilting her head when they were too big. The pants had to be held up with a drawstring, and the t-shirt hung off of his body. "Oh well, you're just going to have to go shopping I guess." A confused look passed over his face.

"Shopping?" The nurse pressed a hand to her mouth.

"You don't know what shopping is? Oh dear..." Her attention was caught by a SOLDIER operative. "Well, here is your guide. Don't worry sweetie." She adjusted his clothes and brushed his hair with her fingers. "Come back and visit, okay?" He nodded, giving her a small smile. It didn't matter; it felt like he was giving her a hug. She watched him leave, worrying her lip. That boy had so much to learn about. She hoped he was going to be okay.

XXX

Squall watched his guide walk away, feeling trepidation. The elevator doors slid open. He stepped in, pushing the button for the top floor like instructed. He waited, feeling slightly claustrophobic from being crammed in an enclosed space. The trip felt like it took years. Finally, the doors opened again and he all but flung himself out. Taking a few moments to contain himself, he caught the breath he hadn't noticed he lost. He made his way down the hall, which opened into a room. A blond man with glasses sat writing at a desk. He looked up, smiling a kind smile. Squall didn't trust it. It didn't reach his eyes. His thoughts went to Zack, who had never bothered to conceal his emotions, who wore his heart on his sleeve. Even Angeal had always kept his eyes truthful. Sephiroth had only visited once, but hadn't attempted to hide anything from him. What was this man trying to conceal?

"Hello, you must be Squall." The man stood and shook his hand. Squall almost winced at the feeling of the glove across his fingers. It was just one more reminder that he was a freak. No one wanted to touch him. "My name is Lazard." Again, a fake smile. Lazard led the way to the desk. Squall sat on a chair in front of the furniture, feeling a little like he was on trial. The director sat across from him, silently studying him. The blond man flipped through a folder on the desk. "Are you nervous?" Squall shrugged, making a non-committal noise. "You don't have to be now." The director tilted his head to the side, a new light entering his eyes as if an amusing idea had occurred to him. He cleared his throat. "I've had a room prepared for you. It fairly spacious with furniture already put in. Would you like me to show it to you?" Squall was just about to refuse when the door opened again. Lazard looked up with faint surprise. "Commander Hewley. What may I do for you?" Angeal frowned at the back of Squall's head. The teen had visibly relaxed when his name was mentioned. Ignoring it for now he stated,

"There is some paperwork for you." The blond man visibly winced. Everyone hated doing it, but it had to be done.

"Well, it will have to wait. I was about to show Squall his room."

"I can do it, sir." Did he imagine that flash of anger?

"Alright, I put it on the same floor as yours. Make sure you explain the rules." Angeal nodded.

"I will. Come on, Squall." The teen stood quickly and made his way to the elevator, walking as fast as he could. He frowned again. What made him so eager to get out of the room? He had a sneaking suspicion. Lazard was one of the most respected members of ShinRa, but Angeal couldn't help but notice the director's eyes lingering for too long on some of the more younger(and prettier) SOLDIERs. He couldn't say anything, he had no proof, but it made him watch the director more closely. As a precaution he made sure Zack never went in the office alone. Zack, Gaia bless him, was too oblivious to realize. His eyes shifted to Squall. He had barely known the teen for a week and already he was getting protective. Genesis always teased him ruthlessly for this. "It's your fatal flaw, my dear friend. You would sacrifice anything for an innocent." Angeal privately agreed. What he didn't say was he would sacrifice anything for Genesis as well. He wasn't sure how he felt about his friend anymore. His feelings were unnerving, so he buried them deep, never touching them.

The rest of the trip was in silence. Squall's eyes were everywhere, drinking in the scenery. Angeal had to keep reminding himself that this was a kid who had spent his last fourteen years in a dark cell in a laboratory. He was of course going to be impressed by the simplest things he himself took for granted. The hall had little to no decoration. Doors were strewn about at random intervals, names that Squall hoped he would not have to memorize stamped on them. Angeal stopped at a door. "This is my room." Squall nodded. The two walked a little further. Angeal swiped a card at a sensor and the door slid open. Inside was an open living room, a large couch and a padded chair by a large window. There were two doors that led to what Squall guessed were more rooms. Angeal cleared his throat, waiting until Squall's attention was on him. It was something he had to do with Zack. Old habits die hard.

"Here's your key card. Try not to lose it. You can go anywhere you like, just let one of us know. If, for whatever reason, you feel like going into the city you have to be accompanied. Sorry, president's orders," correctly interpreting the look on Squall's face. He smiled faintly. "You really don't have to worry about anything." And with that, the burly man left. Squall looked around. There was a TV and a bookshelf he hadn't noticed before. At least he wouldn't be bored. He selected a book and started to read it. It was a history of a country called Wutai. He was about halfway through it when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find a red haired man leaning against the doorframe, chewing on a purple apple.

"Can I help you?" The man scowled momentarily.

"So your the one that's got everyone in a tizzy." Squall raised an eyebrow. "Not much to look at are you." Squall didn't say anything. This man was trying to bait him. It was a trick Hojo loved to use. Well this time he wouldn't bite. "I'm Genesis." There was a hint on condescending in his voice, as if Squall was supposed to know that already. "I just wanted to pop by for a visit."Genesis shoved past the teen and looked around the apartment. "Nice place you got." He chewed noisily on the apple, pale blue eyes scanning the bookshelf. It seemed to pass some sort of inspection because he didn't comment on it. _Who the hell is this asshole? _Shiva's voice sounded sleepy, but alert. Hey, even goddesses need to sleep once in a while. His name is Genesis. _Hmm. _She was very unimpressed. Finally, Genesis threw out the apple core in the garbage. "Congratulations, it's your first piece of trash." With one final sweep with his eyes, Genesis left the room. Squall sat down on the couch. He was unsure what to think of all these new people. A presence that felt almost like a hand soothing his hair back ran over his head. _Don't worry. I'm sure things will get a bit better. _He sighed. Somehow he doubted it.

Reviews are appreciated, thank you


End file.
